Brewing love
by icegirl13
Summary: sasameX mawata. Takes place after pretear ends and Mawata though faring better heart is still broken for her love for sasame. Conflicts, romance and drama entewine in this story of the difference between friendship and love.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there guys this is my first pretear story so go easy on me. It's basically a romantic/ drama kind of thing because I'm a sap for romance and a sap for Sasame. There was like no choosing between hayate and sasame or any of the knights and sasame, the minute i saw him he is my knight in shining armor sigh I've seen all of pretear and I'm sorry to say that I did'nt like him pairing up with Tayako I was hoping for mawata and if not her himeno so you guessed it, this is a sasameXmawata for i would'nt have it any other way

sadly i do not own pretear

enjoy

CHAPTER 1

Mawata strolled through the woods, taking another walk which she took every night, to think, to have inner peace, and remain calm and for privacy, which she hadn't got a lot lately. Ever since the incident at The Tree of Ferona mere a month ago, her family was more responsible, worried and caring.

It was sweet and made her smile but at times all she wanted was to be alone….she wasn't used to all the attention. But all in all since then ((being in the Tree of Ferona and being the source of darkness)) which she tried her best not to think about, she was faring better.

Mawata got along better with her family and wasn't as depressed—with Himeno's new friends ((the Leafe knight)), her friends she was cheerful and felt finally noticed……

Her feet trodded down the familiar path, the cool night nice on her face…..

Mawata wasn't afraid of roaming through the woods at night, she felt safe, maybe it was because she and her father had spent many good times here…..laughing….enjoying…

A tear rolled down her face before she could stop, splattering in a last- night's rain puddle. The calm stillness of the puddle was gone and the rippling effects appeared in it along with other interact shapes…

Mawata glanced down at it through long lashes, she didn't know what was wrong with her…..staring at a puddle as though fascinated by it….

_She felt so lost._

Mawata pictured her father in mind's eye and fought down a sob, no matter her hard her family tried the would never understand her like her father had…..they could never replace him….and now he was gone. She could barely summon more than a blurry image of him….she was forgetting him…and she was alone again……

"No one understands me" She whispered softly.

A picture of sasame entered her mind, his silky white hair and gently calm eyes…..her heart throbbed, she had felt he knew her, understood her,

"What a fool I've been"

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to drown him out, but she couldn't. Again and again she remembered pouring her heart out to him and without question gave it to him, than it was shattered by the one man she loved, her heart defiled, broken, betrayed…..worthless.

No one would care about her that way….

She pictured him kissing Takako over and over again.

"No, she said angrily, why doe sit still hurt….why can't it leave me…."

Mawata crumbled to the ground and curled up chest heaving.

Yes, she had been doing better yet a part of her was lost, a part sasame had taken with him and never returned. She smiled, she laughed, she was happy but at times like this when pressure burdened her, she would come here and cry and for that she was scarred.

Mawata had given her heart openly and it was thrust back at her, hurting her more then she had ever known leaving her… scarred.

"Sasame" she murmured "Sasame"

Sasame stood high in the trees, little did Mawata know, watching her. He had been doing that a lot lately, following her, making sure she was safe, sasame being unnoticed.

His white hair blew back against his skin revealing his violet shade of eyes looking down at Mawata. His eyes were filled with guilt and pain as she called his name, at what he had caused

_I've done this to her…._

His body was shaking and not since that night had he been able to forgive himself, no matter how Takako had said it was her fault and she had been responsible. Sasame knew that it was he that Mawata had loved and it was she had openly given her heart to and it was he who had broken it and was unable to pick up the fragments.

She didn't write postcards to him anymore and he had been to ashamed to speak to her since the night he had kissed Takako. Yet he watched from afar, fear that if he did speak to her she would not respond, wondering if he should apologize? Or would that hurt her more? Seeing him again…

Sasame wanted to reach out, mend her, like he had done so many others on the radio—how he had helped her month's ago

And now it was all over

He had his love, Takako but he had crushed a love.

please reveiw and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Hi guys, Um well I hope you like this chapter

dunno what eles to say but thanks for reading it

Mawata blinked sleepily and opened her eyes at the rise of dawn. It was 6:ooam, on a weekend, but she couldn't sleep so stifling a yawn Mawata got up. It was nice for a change, to take her time, showering and combing her hair instead of when her eccentric sister came and dragged her down to breakfast.

Mawata looked into the mirror seeing her fifteen year-old reflection with her blue hair tumbling softly around her shoulders matching her purple skirt and tight white blouse.

Appeased with her reflection she strode to the window and watched the sun rise. The quiet moment didn't last forever and a half-hour later Himeno burst into her room, her pink hair disselved but her eyes glittering with excitement. A goofy grin covered Himeno's face.

"Good morning Himeno"

"Hi—Mawata guess what!"

"Has something happened, Asked Mawata suddenly concerned and anxious that something had happened, your acting a little….odd"

"Wasn't it you who said I was always odd? Himeno said in a teasing tone.

Mawata chuckled " Yes, I suppose you always act this way but that's what makes you Himeno"

"Mawata, Himeno pouted in fake anger, Stop being a psychiatrists and answer my question of guess what!" Himeno tapped her foot impatiently.

"I don't need to guess, Mawata noticed, you'll burst with your news any second now…"

"Oh, don't be a bore---"

"Umm….I know, Mawata said with a mischievous grin which she didn't usually have, your going on a date with Hayate!"

As expected Himeno's face turned bright red, "Oh-he- doesn't like me and how could I like that idiot " She stammered, flustered.

"uh-huh, you really are stubborn"

"Oh fine, Himeno said hurriedly trying to change the subject, we-me-you—are family and the leafe knights are going on a vacation for a week!"

Mawata stared "What?"

"We're going camping!"

"Why?"

"Well, Himeno was deflating at Mawata's not so enthusiastic expression—Himeno hadn't expected her to jump for joy but she thought she might have liked the idea.

"Well…I always wanted to go camping since I was a kid and for my birthday present I wanted to go with my friends and family….but if you really don't want to go you don't have to." Himeno trailed off uncertainly but after another second her face was cheerful once more.

"Just promise me you'll think about it Kay? It wouldn't be the same without you, let's go down to breakfast."

Himeno walked out the door, turned around when she realized Mawata wasn't following her "aren't you coming?"

"In a moment"

"Alrite then"

_Really, Mawata is more complicated than I ever expected at times she lets her true self loose….., _Himeno pictured Mawata's mischievous grin, _your going on a date with Hayate?—and at times distant….I wish I knew what she was thinking…._

Mawata sat on her bed, hands over her eyes, thinking. She really wouldn't have been against the idea of camping—she liked the woods and outdoors and she enjoyed the company of everyone---except Sasame.

Even if Takako might not come she wouldn't be able to face him.

Himeno had said all the leafe knights, but was sasame a leafe knight anymore? Hadn't he devoted his life to Takako?

But, Mawata reasoned, this is Himeno we're talking about she's careless and perhaps didn't realize what she said and she wouldn't do that to me….make me face Sasame again…..

Besides it was Himeno's birthday and she wants me there…..and after all she's done for me….but…..

Mawata walked downstairs, her footsteps light and graceful yet still showing her approach with the light tapping she made.

_Tap…..Tap…..Tap…_

I know what to do

_Tap…tap….tap…_

I'll have to tell Himeno…

_Tap…tap…tap…_

She pushed against the maple wooden door and pushed gently with ther fingertips.

There was her mother, her father and Himeno looking at her, their expressions hopeful, their breathe held…

"I'm going with you to the camp, Happy birthday Himeno"

A genuine smile appeared on her lips as the family, _her_ family let out a joyous racket.

They were going to camp next week, Mawata gulped mouth dry, and Sasame might be there but she had no courage to ask Himeno about it.

Even though she shouldn't, Mawata wished he would be there at times even when she tried not to. She wanted to see him, hear him…. smiling and happy…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3.

this is a ittie--bittie chapter

The day of the camping trip arrived and Himeno's father rented a trailer to drive them their. (( Hayate had been complaining about why-not just teleport them all their instead of taking a day's drive but Himeno wanted to do it the traditional way—no leafe))

Mawata grabbed her bags heart thudding widely wondering who would show up….perhaps no one….it was after all just a camping trip but then again it was also the pretear's birthday and also there was Hayate to deal with, who could influence anyone to come along…

Mawata shook her head, sighed and jumped quickly into the trailer before anyone else showed up, she wondered if she could deal with her nerves.

She stowed her bags and found a place in the trailer's back corner to position herself.

"Hello there"

Mawata's heart sky-rocketed and she almost stumbled tripping over a chair leg- but just before in a sense of sickening surprise—when she let out a small shriek—warm arms enveloped her—holding her till she was steady..

"Really, the voice spoke again, don't you know the voice of your D.J on raido?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys thanx for the reviews and about my grammer, yeah I know it sucks pretty bad so forgive me for this chapter because I'm pretty sure there's a lot of grammer mistakes but the next chap I'm putting in spell check and stuff so bere with this chap of screwy grammer beside that hope you like the chap and sorry it took so long to update—finals—they're torture.

CHAPTER 4

"Sasame" Mawata murmured, she was faced away from him so he couldn't see the expression on her face. It was one of hatred and love. Pain and sadness. Her heart thudded frantically, even after all this time...everytime she was near him...her hands trembled and she blinked back the tears from her eyes. Finally after a second, she hid all the emotions she felt from her eyes

She turned around, expressionless.

Sasame blinked, she looked so empty...so drained... what was she hiding...why couldn't he see? He wanted to reach out and comfort her, wrap her in his arms...but she was the last person he knew that she wanted at the moment...but he couldn't help it. He had to see her. He felt so guilty….

_I caused this._

They sat in silence for a minute and finally Mawata, unable to stand it said

"What?"

"Sorry?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well...himeno said, Sasame said, about her birthday camping trip and she wanted me to go along and with everything she's done for me it seems only right.." Sasame shrugged.

"No, why are you really here?" Mawata said icily.

She hated it being so cold, but she couldn't handle this….she was falling to pieces…her memories kept on following her trapping her in the past….she needed to be away from him…

"Because himeno asked me---"

"STOP LIEING!" the words burst from her lips and more poured out that she couldn't control. Every bitter thought poured out.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY! YOU'RE FEELING SORRY FOR ME RIGHT! WELL I DON'T NEED YOU! I'M FINE! THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE HERE IS BECAUSE OF YOUR GUILTY CONSCIENCE NOT BECAUSE OF ME—YOU'RE NOT SPECIAL I DON'T NEED YOU--"

Mawata's voice broke off and cracked.

"I—I, she stuttered overwhelmed, I just—the stress—I mean—"

Her blue eyes widened and she turned flying out of the trailer into the bitter rush of cold air.

She had yelled at him, she had messed everything up….

Mawata closed her eyes leaning against the cool metal and gave out a sigh….the darkness…it was such a comfort…..

Suddenly she felt a tug on her shoulder and warm breathe on her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw---two brown ones staring back at her, inches away from her own.

"YAHH"

"WHOA"

Go backed up, stumbling a little. "Sorry, you were just—I dunno I thought something was wrong—I didn't mean to scare you"

"You didn't scare me" She said tartly, lying between her teeth—

"Was that scream just like a everyday thing then?" Mannen popped out of nowhere.

His white air was on end and he looked more energetic then ever, _most likely this cold weather—_Mawata thought dryly.

Her eyes darted around and she saw the rest of the leafe knights plus her family coming towards her and the trailer, struggling with bags and suitcases.

Mawata, amused slightly, saw Maune carrying two bags in each hand filled to the brim with a over bundle of clothes as though she was going for a year then only a week.

"Give us a hand Mawata—guys—" Himeno's red hair was the only thing visible behind four sweatshirts piled one on top of the other.

Sasame still hadn't' come out of the trailer and gladly, so to be preoccupied—not wanting to think about him she carefully grabbed two sweatshirts out of Himeno's hand and suitcase from the other.

"Ready to party?" Himeno grinned to the chaos ((Go and Mannen were once more fighting, Maune was in hysteria "_I haven't packed enough clothes!_ " Himeno's father was a love bird cuddled next to his wife, and the two younger ones were shrieking in excitement with the idea of living in the woods.

Mawata grinned in return " I'm ready"

_I think. This vacation is going to be an interesting one._


	5. Chapter 5

Thanx for the reveiws ppl and i hope you like the chap

CHAPTER 5

The whole group of Leafe knights and Mawata's family were finally fitted quite comfortably in the trailer. There was seats with a little space between each person for breathing room. Though, It had taken them an hour to finally board the trailer Mawata had to admit it was a beautiful one.

Well like they said money could buy you everything….., She glanced quickly at Sasame—a little farther down the aisle from her, staring quietly out the window—Well perhaps not everything.

The trailer had large windows, covered with red velvet and plush warm seats that you could sink into. A wooden maple table was stuck firmly into the ground and a quaint bathroom in a small corner.

She sighed and opened her book. Himeno was on one side of her, chattering happily with Hayate but no one was on her left.

_Not that I mind. _She told herself.

Go was opposite her, staring intently at her and blushed the minute she looked directly into his toffee colored eyes.

_Hmm._

At the corner of her eye she saw Mannen sniggering and sharing a knowing look with Himeno. It was so infuriating.

She dropped her eyes and concentrated on the printed letters before her yet it swam before her eyes and she didn't absorb it.

She could hear sasame's voice in her ears as he chatted with a small grin on his face to Shin and Hajime.

"Hey Mawata"

Mawata turned to her step-sister, whose face was shining with excitement.

"Yeah?"

"We should play a game!"

Mawata raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?"

"Yes what about all the embarrassing things that happened in himeno's life" Maune said, do tell"

"Ha-ha Maune, No I mean a bus game!"

"We're not in a bus" Mawata said.

"Stop being a kidder, will you me gather everyone for the game?—they're all in separate corners—and let's convince them to play!"

"If you really want me to" Mawata said storing her book in her sachet.

"Thanks Mawata! You're a pal—sister"

"Uh-huh"

"Alright, Himeno raised a finger a glint in eye, So here's how we'll do it! I'll convince one person to join and then it's your turn, then back to my turn and so on. Get it?"

"Mmm yeah, Why don't you just act Hayate to help you—I mean all he has to do is scowl" Mawata said with a small tease.

Her mood was brightening already as Himeno cheered her up….

Hayate looked at her putting a serious expression on his face.

Himeno and Mawata laughed.

Sasame, knight of sound, immediately heard that laugh—the one he knew so well—not that it was hard to miss being so close.

He turned watching her, without her noticing…

"Anyways I'll go first….now who should I convince? Himeno said with fake questioning, I know! Hayate! Hayate will you join the game with me?"

"Uhh-Yeah for you though games rather bore me" Hayate said with a yawn.

Himeno gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"That outta make up for it—you're turn Mawata"

"That didn't count—oh fine, Her eyes roved skipping determinedly over Sasame and landing on Go.

She leaned forward in her seat, her hair tumbling over her eyes, quickly brushing it back.

"Hey Go"

"Hi Mawata"

"I was wondering—Himeno wants us to play a game on the bus would you join us?"

"Of course!" Go said looking flustered

"Thanks" Mawata smiled in triumph. "You're turn"

She leaned back.

And on it went from picking Maune, to her mother, to himeno's father---back and forth—to Mannen and shin and Hajime and finally there was only one person left. Sasame. And it was Mawata's turn.

Her mouth was dry and she knew at once with looking at Himeno that this was what she planned. Fuming angrily to herself she said to Himeno

"Why don't you ask him"

"It's your turn"

With a half-frown in himeno's direction Mawata stood up and started walking toward Sasame's sleeping form. His white hair covered his face and chest moved up and down evenly.

She grabbed tightly onto the seats so she wouldn't stumble and finally stood before him, a shadow on his pale face.

_So calm…peaceful…_

She didn't want to awaken him just stare at his angelic face…..the face that hurt her….

Mawata was one of mixed feelings.

Clearing her throat, to wake him up, she was about to speak when the driver yelled:

"NASTY BUMP ON THE RIGHT CORNER BRACE YOURSELF!"

Their was a sudden shaking in the trailer and Mawata's legs started wobbling beneath her—she needed a seat—her's was to far away.

Still she stumbled trying to walk towards it, forgetting about Sasame—just trying to stay up—

No one appeared to notice that she was having difficulty for after all they were at the front of the trailer while they were at the way back.

_When had he moved here? He was in the front before….or not that far away from me, talking to shin and Hajime…but I suppose he vanishes quickly…_

She had just stabilized her feet when a particular large bump sent her flying backward. Her feet had no footing and her arms flailed wildly…

For the second time that day she felt the touch of Sasame's icy hand on her own. He grabbed her wrist stopping her fall and pulled her towards him. His tug was so powerful that she didn't have any resistance—not that she wanted to---Her eyes closed and let Sasame control…

Sensing that and without further hesitation if any in the seconds time, He pulled her into his lap, locking his slender fingers around her waist.

The trembling continued, the trailer shaking, she could feel the floor vibrating beneath her. Mawata gritted her teeth.

_Why won't it Stop!_

"HOLD ON, the driver shouted, WE'RE ALMOST OUT OF IT—WE'RE OUT OF IT!"

The shaking seized, the trembling stopped, and the loud noises evaporated in the dust. Mawata sighed, her tension seizing and yet tensing once more..for she was on sasame's lap. Her heart was thudding rapidly and she was sure he could hear it being the knight of sound.

"Are you alright?" He said softly in her ear.

His lips tickled against her ear and she couldn't concentrate.

"uhh..what? I mean yes, yes I'm fine."

"I'm glad" His voice was so sweet that she wished she could lie there forever.

"Listen…,She said softly glancing out the window, I'm sorry about earlier…I never meant to yell at you like that"

He was silent and then said "No Mawata, you had the right….you don't have to apologize "

Fiery anticipation roared from her body, yet she bit her lip trying to hold it back…

Sasame grinned,knowinly " Why were you coming back here anyway?"

"H-himeno wanted me to ask you if you'd play some game."

"Will you be playing?"

"I suppose" She shrugged.

"I'd _love_ to play Mawata"

A chill ran down her spine as he spoke her name.

Mawata had to get up, she didn't no what she would do, her heart was pounding with passion and she wondered if he was waiting to see what would happen.

Mawata tried to stand up but he wouldn't let her. Just gripped her tighter.

"Are you sure you're okay….I sense you're waves they're in panic…"

"I-I'm fine" His lips, icy cold brushed against her side face as he talked to her.

"Alright then, he stood up helping her as he did so—his face cheery, let's go play himeno's game"

Sasame didn't know a lot about personal boundaries.

As they walked towards Himeno and the group, Mawata didn't notice—to flustered to think but Sasame did—two fierce brown eyes glaring accusingly at him as he walked with Mawata.

Well this I suppose had a lot more romance then the previous and I hope you enjoyed it. There is gonna be some conflict as Go trys to win Mawata's heart

Review please—tell me whatcha think

ok no more mawata falling over/ on sasame. I have new ideas


	6. Chapter 6

Hi there. Ok for the first I really appreciate the reveiws they make me want to countinue and i'm glad you like it. As for your question for one thing the reason i didn't mention kei is that i forgot his name and i will try to mention him and the other knights in future chapters. I hope the rest of your questions may be answered in this chapter. It is from sasame's point of veiw what he's thinking,feeling etc, and basically back tracks into the past. There is really no forward motion in this chapter it basically is a calm and slow chapter but i hope you enjoy it anyway. I'm not sure i did a great work on this chapter but whatever here's the next chapter

Sasame followed Mawata as they moved towards the front of the trailer to join the group and grinning Himeno.

Sasame wasn't usually bothered easily but at the moment he was. His brow was creased, the only line –etched with worry—on his young handsome face. And his eyes were filled with confusion. He stared absently into space, lost in thought, barely aware as he took a seat beside Mawata. He could feel her body generating heat and his eyes roved feeling flustered trying to regain his serene mind and pallor once more.

Sasame was aware to, though, that Goh was still glaring at him

No doubt, Sasame thought amused, for his insecure love of Mawata

_Don't worry I'm not going to take her from you, I don't love her _

But then, the thought struck him—his whole day with Mawata, thinking of her—_what had he been doing? What had he been doing?_

Himeno he also saw seemed increasingly happy about this. Sasame sighed silently, rubbing a hand through his silky hair wondering……

He hated this feeling, he really did, not knowing what he was doing, acting irrationally. Sasame pictured Mawata in mind's eye. Her teal soft locks of hair caressing her face under reserved blue eyes filled with caution and yet a gently loving smile.

He didn't love her. He was sure of that.

"_I am your knight of sound and yours alone"_ He remembered that night as he gave his heart and life to Takako to do with what she pleased.

The women he loved.

Takako was his spring in endless winter, she had saved him and he…..Sasame closed his eyes….had returned it, gently kissing her cheek, her neck, to her lips. Full of luster and beauty. Locking his hands around her waist, encircling her…encircling takako.

That night had been a beautiful one for Sasame and yet he had never been able to set his conscience of it's guilty form because of...her.

No, he didn't love Mawata though he did, sasame had to admit, felt attracted to her. Enjoyed teasing her, making her blush...

_but no. i am to mature for her anyway and she is only infacuated with me. I will not lose the love i cherish as i wait for takako once more._

Sasame had only come to help Mawata,see how she was farring and also for his own selfish desires of wanting to ease his guilty conscience. And now that he had apologized was there reason for him to stay any longer? He seemed to be causing the girl many problems of turmoil and emotions related to the heart...

And when he was near her he got lost in her eyes, broken eyes he wanted to mend...g rowling at himself, Sasame shook his head

but how could he leave he had promised Himeno...

flashback

_After, when the princess of diaster had turned into takako things began to regain normaility. The knights forgave Sasame and he returned to his life of a D.J and takako. Takako got a part-time job and rented an apartment._

_Sasame stayed with the knights, grateful to them and filled with understanding at what they had done. However always on his stop from work he stopped at Takako's for dinner._

_"Sasame your here, Takako called from the kitchen, take a seat--dinner;s almost ready--i'll be with you in a second"_

_She appeared and sounded busy and not wanting to bother her sasame called back "Alright"_

_He sat carefully on one of the tower seater sofas, sinking into the leather material, and waited._

_He had seen the house many times before, from frequent vists, and nothing appealed to his interest or arrosed his curiosity. Sasame watched the clock, it's interatic designs and after a couple minutes takako rushed in,wiping sud filled hands on her apron._

_"Hello-dear--sasame sorry i didn't greet you before---"_

_Sasame smiled" It' all right takako no need to be harrassed"_

_takako pulled off the apron revealing a pretty velvet black dress_

_"Beautiful" Sasame commented._

_She sat down and when he leaned over to kiss her, she put a finger to his lips._

_"hmm" Sasame said trying to resist the full red lips._

_"I have nws to tell you"_

_"Can't it wait" Sasame murmmered "Till later"_

_Takako laughed, "If i wait any longer i might forget because i'll be with you to long"_

_She brushed the silver hair from his eyes,her own pleading._

_"You make a very persusavie argument" Sasame said his eyes twinkling and leaned away from her, into the sofa._

_"So do tell your news"_

_"Alright, well, Himeno called. i knwe you hadn't seen her in a while and she asked me to ask you and me to go on a camping trip"_

_"camping trip?" Sasame said dubiosly._

_"It's himeno's birthday and she wanted us, her family and all the knights to go for a week--it's the only thing she wanted since a child"_

_Sasame smiled "If it's for himeno i will, she was the pretear and amazing loyal friend. She saved me and you and the love we cherish--i would do much for her friendship and faith."_

_Takako was quiet for a minute_

_"But that's not the only reason, takako said, your also doing it for her"_

_There was no denying it so he said strongly "I am"_

_"Good. I wish you and her heart at ease"_

_Takako spoke sadly "I have made her what she is today"_

_She countinued "A also came to a descesion, i will not accompany you on this trip because i do belive you would do better alone--Mawata would feel akward with me as much as she does with you--and i know the courage it is taking you to face her after the dilemma"_

_"takako..."_

_Takako closed her eyes "Sasame, If you love me you will do this for me"_

_Sasame was silent for a second then whispered " As you wish i am your knight and yours alone"_

"Sasame" a voice rang shaking his shoulder "Sasame"

Sasme blinked and opened his eyes into the corncerned face of Mawata.

"Are you okay?"

"hnn..i am fine thankyou for the concern"

"No problem,"Mawata withdrew and kept her distance

i will fix this mawata...i will try...

"Alright, himeno's voice rang as a bell, ready for the game?"\

"yeah a chorus of voices greeted her as the trailer moved on the way of wilderness

Well i hope you liked it, tell me what you think, ((even if it's bad))

Also i'm going on vacation soon ((in 2 days infact)) so i probably won't update for a week.

I'm going with my friend to the beach for a week i guess you could call it a vaca--away from my annoying siblings

yaah me--thou u probably don't really care--

cho for now


	7. Chapter 7

howdy back from the beach it was fun, i even got a tan. anywaz thanx for reading my previous and hope this is up to your standards..

CHAP 7

Mawata bit her lip and stared at the plush carpet below her feet, she felt so confused...

She usually could figure out people...but she couldn't not sasame...

Sighing, she rubbed her fingers against her temples...Her teal hair covering her face...

Finally after a couple moments to recurperate she tuned in to Himeno's voice...

She was obviously explaining the rules of the game and Mawata straightend trying to hear the end rules because she had no idea what they were talking about earlier.

While Mawata was in her own little world

"well, Himeno said cheerfully, i wanted to play a bus game...even though it's not technically a bus...so thanks for coming to play! and er-"-, she held up a book and waved it in the air. It was titled "10 top games when your on a ride" The gold lettering flashed in the the early sunrise.

Brushing back her strawberry colored hair she flipped open the book to the first page.

" I thought we could play the game Bayaka- Biaka. It sounds cool!"

Everyone stared at her in apprehension...wondering...finally kei asked quietly

"What's Bayaka-biaka?"

"You guys sound like your going to a funeral, come on ethusiasm please! I'll teach you" Himeno stood up tall, hands on her hips.

Shin and Hajime were grinning

" Yeah! fun! the older knights never play games anymore!"

Mannen stuck out his tongue, the others focused on Himeno.

She coughed and said with a gleam in her eye '

"I will be playing God" She said seriously.

(( this would be the part where they all fell down if it was the anime lol))

"HUHH" They all said in stupor.

"No fair i wanna be god! " Mannen protested.

"Do you even no how to play" Goh wacked him on the head.

"Screw you" Manned muttered with a glare, rubbing his snow-white hair and making a bigger mess then it already was.

Himeno waved a finger in their faces, " hold on lemme explain the rules"

Before Himeno could speak Sasame said calmly " It is a game where we are all villagers in the town and the object is to find the two murderers hiding in among the villagers. They kill one of us every night and in the morning the towns people vote off the one they think is the murderer...of course it could also be a villager."

"Wow" Himeno said, how do you know the game?"

"I simply picked up the book "10 top games" and read the rules" Sasame said with a grin and waved the gold lettered book in the air.

"Sasame shut up, mannen grumbled, i still don't get the game"

Himeno turned from Sasame and turned to her family and the knights..

"Alright, she gestured to herself, I'm god and I get to pick who the two murderers will be--only they will know. The rest of you are villagers and you vote off the one you think is a murderer. Even the murderers gets to vote. At night the murderers choose a victim to kill and so on...get it?"

There was murmmering and talking of agreement and a little more explanations and finally a chorus of yes.

"Then everyone close your eyes...no peeking! i'm gonna tap two people on the shoulder and they'll be the murderers.."

Himeno walked around everyone and silently tapped two people on the shoulder. I also am going to pick an inspector this person i'll tap on the head"

After a few more seconds Himeno told everyone to open their eyes and the game began.

"SO..., Himeno began talking like a dectective, one morning you wake up and you find one of your fellow towns members dead.

On his shirt are the words in black marker I DID IT and it appears he has been trampled by a stampede...but really it was the murderers who did it"

Sasame looked around anaylazing everyone.

Mannen accusing everyone.

Goh pointing at Mannen.

Maune pointing at Hayate " He's to serious!"

Mawata watching...

"I think it was Mawata"

"Mawata wouldn't kill a person kei!" Goh looked at him fiercly

"I was just assuming--"

"Mawata's to kind a person to be--"

"ahh...but it's a game" Sasame interjected.

Goh's face was red and he looked like he was about to go on fire.

"Anyway...,Himeno said hurridely, let's start the voting"

"who thinks kei did it?" Goh raised his hand quickly.

Kei gave him a dirty look.

"And Goh?"

"Mannen and Kei raised their hands"

"Hayate?"

Maune raised her hand and so did Sasame"

"your dead sasame"

"ahh..so you are the murderer"

"I am not!"

Thunder suddenly crackled in the sky and everyone was silent.

"where in the world did that come from?"

"It was sunny before"

"It was morning before"

"It's still morning moron"

"well it's dark"

"Mamn, the driver said, we have to stop--i can't drive in these conditions..."

The mistress and Himeno's father went and spoke to the driver in whispers.

After a few moments Himeno's father told them

" We're gonna stop here for a while...couple hours...the storm turned up unexpectidically...see we shouldn't trust tv weather report"

Himeno growled to herself "Great"

"You can walk around though--leave the trailer stretch your legs"

Mawata sighed with relief, she didn't know if she could stand being in this trailer much longer---

"take a walk---go with a buddy though--don't go to far...it may not be raining but it most likely will be later and the thunder is dangerous...the storm hits in a half-hour so don't walk to far out"

Everyone jumped out of the trailer and Mawata glanced around looking for someone who would walk with her through the woods...

But himeno was with hayate...and she didn't want to endanger the little ones...

with a sigh and ignoring the rule..she started trampling to the woods alone.

Thunder crackled in the distance swelling her with fear

The storm hits in a half hour--the real storm---i'll be back by then...i'll stay only a few minutes"

A half-hour later everyone boarded the bus as the rain poured from the sky along with lightening, thunder and fierce gusts of wind. The sky was dark and apprhensive.

Everyone was glad to get back in the trailer, their faces pink from outside.

"I;m sorry" Himen wailed, this is terrible day for camping! we were supposed to get their today and we're still here"

"It's alright.." Hayate said with a smile.

"Hey..." Sasame said quietly..."Where's Mawata?"

They were silent.

"W--where's Goh?"

there you go. hope it was ok. I think...i messed up with all the talking but whatever.

The game biaka--bika is not a real game it is based on anothor game.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasame's chest tightened as he spoke the words

"Where's Mawata?"

and the realization hit him with such amnosity that she wasn't there.

_How had he not noticed?_

Sasame glanced out the trailers windows. The storm had only gotten worse. Rain poured down under the darkening sky and brief flashes of illumination from the lightening.

His body was filled with fear for her and the impact of her disappearance was more then he thought he would ever feel.

He was frozen...frozen..and filled with foreboding untill he could find her face once more and put his heart at ease..

_What if she's in danger? I have to find her! ...Go's with her though...he most be-he's not here...he'll take care of her...i hope.._

_Or might show his love for her even though she might not want it._

His gentle violet eyes sparked with anger.

A hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder startling him out of his thoughts.

He turned and came face to face with Himeno.

"Don't worry", she spoke softly, "we'll find her"

Sasame nodded curtly and with a quick flash disappeared into the storm outside.

"Mawata!" He called out. "Mawata!"

but his voice disappeared...carried away by the wind...

Mawata's lips were blue from cold, her eyes afraid, her flattened lengthing to her shoulders--it's waves coming undone in straight pieces. Her face chalky white from fear or cold she didn't know as she trampled through the woods.

_i'm lost...always lost..._

A loud crack of a breaking twin and other odd noises echoed behind her and her heart thudded at how suddenly it had occured.

She glanced behind her, seeing only trees and woods and hearing the occasional boom from thunder but the noise had vanished...

and then

quickly started back up.

A chill raced down her spine. _A bear maybe?_

She walked faster and faster till her strides soon became a run and she was racing through the woods. Branches and bushes tearing against her flesh creating minor scratches and pools of blood---she didn't care--she just countinued--

The thing behind her also increased it's pace and gave out some undistinugushed cries but she was to tired to listen...

a cry for help screamed from her lips and echoed through the forest but proved no results...

a tear casaded down her ivory skin

"Sasame" she called out unthinklingly...the sound of knight...he most hear her...

_this camping trip is a nightmare...and the scenery only proves this..._

It was in slow motion Mawata saw a step she landed wrong. A slip on a wet rock sending her rolling down a hill. Rocks pin-pricked into her back, dirt on her clothes--sand in her mouth as she coughed and yelled.

It seemed she would never stop rolling down that endless hill..

ivy entwining in her hair...

_i want to stop...stop rolling...i have to_

Her panic filled eyes slowly started to focus and with quick reflexes her hands reached out holding onto the trunk of a tree...stopping her...lieing on a slope...

Mawata closed her eyes relishing in her pain...

She couldn't move as the thing reached her, the thing following her...

Mawata closed her eyes as it spoke

"Damn you're hard to follow"

She reopened her eyes--it didn't sound like a bear--

"Go...?" Mawata murmmered.

"Mawata! mawata...hold on..."

The voice faded and darkness crept into her vision...and she thought she would fall unconscious but instead she drew into refocus as a warm tingling spread through her body..

"You'll be all right--i'll just warm you up" go's voice said huskly.

"uhh"

The warmth grew till it was a aching heat that sucked the cold from her bones and rejenerated her.

Mawata smiled. It wasn't so bad now...

She could feel his arms around her so warm, inviting...

The cold was gone making her more aware of her cuts, bruises, and sprained ankle.

All because...of a walk..., Mawata thought with grim humor.

"I-i can't do any more, Go panted weakly, to fix your bruises--i'll try later--or one of the other leafe knights--i just don't have the energy--i'm sorry"

A blush of ashament rose on her cheeks

"No Go! don't be sorry! I was selfish--i shouldn't have taken your leafe--, her voice trembled, now look at you!"

She laid him gently on her lap and stroked his hair in comfory, her eyes filled with concern--a small tear dripped on his face...

"are you crying mawata?" He said tiredly, eyes half closed.

He reached a hand up and wiped the tears from her eyes and placed it on her cheek.

"Don't cry...i'm alright...i'm glad your alright"

"Thankyou"

Mawata held his hand to her face.

A small smile crept on his lips

"you are difficult to catch when you run away...

His voice trailed off into unconsciouness leaving her time to ponder his words...

there you go.

well sasame's gonna be angry when he finds them...next chapter...ever seen sound of knight angry? i haven't..i hope i can work it well

oh and this, sorry GoX Mawata fans will be a sasameXmawata story in the end...though i do admit go i like i love sasame much much more

I only watched the anime the whole series and the first comic book i wanna read the rest ((sasame seemes much more sexier and funny)) also i heard it ends different?

anyway cho for now

thanx for reading as usual


	9. Chapter 9

well hope you enjoy and sorry it took so long for me to write.

CHAPTER 9

Mawata closed her eyes and held onto his hand for comfort...

what was she going to do now? she couldn't leave Go behind...but what if the storm got worse?

"arrgh" She said pulling at her hair "Damn"

Go chuckled beneath her.

"Huh, Go i thought you were unconscious"

"I never heard you swear before Mawata..."

"Damn, she said tartly, is not techincally a swear" her manner broke as she looked at his face and she giggled instead. He laughed with her, his voice blending with her own, deep and rumbling until he stopped to wheeze in some air

"Don't worry, he reassured her, in a few moments i'll haved gathered all my strength..."

Mawata's eyes misted over

_Oh Go look what i've done to you...i'm sorry...i feel so guilty...this is all my fault we're in this mess in the first way..._

Lost in her own thoughts she didn't come to untill she felt Go struggling from her lap and finally sit up next to her. She put her hand on his back for something to lean on.

"thankyou Mawata"

Mawata smiled " no thankyou"

To her suprise his face turned bright red and he started fumbling with his words and knotting his hands

"er--Mawata, his voice was uncertain, there--there was something i always wanted to tell you...but the time, it never seemed right or i-i lost my courage"

He looked into her eyes.

"What question could bother you that much Go? I'll try and help really"

Her voice was genuine, she would do anything to help him after today...she felt closer to him...

_Does she really not know? or does she not know what to do with my love and thinks it best to ignore it...is she that oblivious? or is her eyes and soul locked only on sasame that she doesn't notice the people around her..._

He sighed

He was jumping off a cliff that he didn't know the answer to and could get hurt on the sharp rocks below...but he didn't care...he had to try...he had to tell her...

"Mawata I love you"

A sudden flash illuminated the forest, but it wasn't the thunder---she couldn't respond and he wondered if she was grateful, he couldn't even see her expression but at least it was off his chest.

He looked up, irrataited and still weak, at the disturbance. His and Mawata's eyes widened:

_Sasame..._

His eyes had a hint of anger in them as well as shock, Go could tell.

but what the hell? he has takako? why does it bother him so much that i'm with mawata? he thought.

He didn't voice his opinion though, he was to weak to fight and be taken seriously beside...Sasame might decide to attack anyway...he had only seen the knight of sound mad at one occasion and the ending wasn't pleasant...

In a millasecond though Sasame's expression became a blank and expressionless one...but Go knew the anger was still their, hidden.

Go wished at that moment he knew exactly what the knight of sound was thinking...

Mawata sat frozen solid by what Go had told her and by Sasame...

He must have heard, he had have to heard, he was the knight of sound after all..

Her feelings were twisted going towards Go and then sasame

She had never known, ever that he had those feelings locked inside of him, but all the blushing and knowing looks exchanged between mannen and himeno suddenly made sense...how could she not have known? how? how?how?

Mawata had though been glad of the disturbance from sasame she hadn't known how to respond, she didn't even know how she felt about him yet...

She looked into Sasame's eyes,anxious for his reaction, they were dull as though he had a lack of caring, but...her eyes searched his--even though he refused to look at her, what was he really hiding? did he hate her? was he hiding his resentment? his worry?

Mawata didn't know what he was feeling but she knew it definately wasn't what she was seeing in his eyes at the moment...it was much much more then that.

Sasame's voice sounded strange to himself as he uttered the words

"Go's hurt is he not? he has a lack of leafe and probably cannot transport himself..., sasame looked at Go, can you?"

"No"

He placed a hand on Go's shoulder and sensed the panic and the fear in his aura

_did i look that scary?_

Sasame shrugged and spoke to Mawata,though not looking at her

"give me your hand"

She placed hers in his trustingly.

A swooning feeling went through his blood and he shook it off.

What was wrong with him?

In anothor second the woods where the three had once been was empty and they were back and outside the trailer.

When they entered, Sasame slinging Go's hand over his shoulder, it appeared empty.

Everyone still appeared to be searching for the other two

Mawata seemed to realize this for she muttered to herself, forgetting that Sasame had acutatly hearing

"everyone's looking for me and go...i always create problems...i hate this!"

Sasame placed Go on one of the velvet chairs, he had fainted--his breathing labored even after the leafe sasame had given him...but he would be better within the hour or two.

An evil feeling inside sasame stirred and he hated himself for thinking it, not to give Go the leafe...let him suffer...

how could he have such sick nature to even think that?

Sasame didn't know what was changing him into this but he hated it...

without turning around, still steaming at what he had seen he spoke softly to mawata

"your not a problem we just worried about you...that you were hurt...in danger"

He himself had felt that...

HE didn't know what was wrong with him, he sat on a chair and faced window but he could sense mawata's gaze toward's him. Sasame closed his eyes.

He realized suddenly that he and Mawata were alone in the trailer.

A jolt and shiver ran through his bones though he tried to forbid it.

_damn._

They were alone...which was the least thing he wanted at the moment...though at the same time wanted it...

the next chapter will be from sasame's point of veiw and express what he was feeling when he saw go and mawata,

also it will be a moment of sharing and some romance between the two of them in the trailer...

tell me what you think of this chapter though


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, again thanks for the reveiws! it makes me countine the story because i feel influenced into doing it and also i enjoy writing it. Like i said i'm a crazy sasame/mawata fan though Go is my favorite second choice

Just to tell you people Sasame is based on the anime version, i've only read the first comic so i haven't exactly got sasame's personality down from that yet and if i tried i'd probably make a complete failure of acting his personality. Untill i finish the last three comics--then i will make a manga sasame story--hmm--perhaps if i finish this one

i hope you enjoy this chapter : )

Sasame leaned against the ice cold pane, the glass glittered showing Sasame's reflection in it's distorted contrast. In the distance brief flashes of light countinued as well as the down-pouring rain. He closed his eyes listening, the rain soothing his mind as he tried to drown out every thought...

But it wasn't possible, he was to ashamed of himself, and to confused to lay his mind at rest and sleep. Sasame sighed.

His clothes were dripping wet sticking to his frame but he didn't appear to notice or care at the moment.

_I feel so angry at Go but for what? for showing his love to Mawata as i once did to takako? gave everything to her that i had...why should i hate the love he wants that i already cherish? am i...just to proctective of young mawata? damn these questions aren't getting me anywhere..._

_if...if...i just forget this, all these questions...if i just acted myself for this night...just to see that nothing would happen..._

A sneeze reveberated in the room.

Sasame startled out of his thoughts, finally looked at Mawata and exclaimed.

_Moron. I am a complete moron._

With inhuman speed he was suddenly beside her before she could blink an eye

"eek"

She scuttled away from him,in suprise.

Her clothes were drenched like his, blood soaked from her wounds, her hair threaded with vines--straight and rigid, she looked more worse for wear then he ever could.

He reached a hand out slowly to her and was suprised as once more she darted away from his hand.

"I'm trying to give you leafe, stay still mawata"

She moved again.

He despertatly wanted to give her leafe, he hated her looking like this, and after all he was a gentlemen.

"Mawata what's wrong?"

"no, I don't want it, she said with a half-a-sob in her throat, look what happened to Go! he's hurt all because of me...because I took his leafe"

She sighed, collasping in her seat, her breathe heavy, watching him.

"Mawata, he said, I am stronger then Go"

This time when he reached out for her she let him with much hesistation.

Afraid she might change her mind, he quickly healed her, singing musical notes...

_Sasame..._

She wished it could stay like this forever, this pleasant feeling...

In a minute it was over. He expected her to leave him or move away but instead she sat tentively next to him. And of course he would not object.

He himself was still cold however and could not concentrate on the manners at end.

_oh hell with it._

He stripped off his cloak and his shirt throwing them at the floor beneath him.

Sasame grinned as her heart skyrocketed.

"don't worry i have an undershirt"

Sure enough he wore a sleevless white shirt that clung to his body revealing his abs and muscular arms.

He could sense her looking at him, blushing,

"The clothes were wet" he explained. "would you like some green tea?"

"um-sure"

"I wonder when they're coming back?" Mawata mused to sasame and sipped the hot green tea. The flavor was strong and she rolled it around. "this really is great tea"

"Thankyou, he beamed, full service deliverary"

Mawata smiled uncertaintly over the rim of her cup.

"You have such a beautiful smile mawata if you just showed it more often "

"I have no reason to smile.." she said her own fading.

Sasame sighed inwardly, she didn't seem to care what he thought...but, but he refused to stop trying.

His sharp ears though heard her tea clinking as it shook in her grasp against the saucer.

maybe...maybe...she had cared?

A little bit dripped down the side and she wiped it away with her fingers and shook them. Little droplets spraying everywhere.

Sasame started to sweat a little, persperatation dripping.

_what on earth should i say to her? what should i act like?_

He pictured all the letters she sent him, how unhappy she had been, and realized

_i should just act myself...it's so much easier...even if she gives me a cold stare..._

Sasame cleared his throat when Mawata did not try to countinue the conversation.

"Mawata...chan, how old are you?" Sasame questioned pleasantly,wondering how she would react.

She froze, literally, her breathing became contorted, and tiny icicles pinpricked her body.

_how such a simple thing could set her off._

Her knuckles turned white as she grasped her knees.

_what, what did i do now? _Sasame thought weakly.

"since when have you begun to call me mawata-chan?" her voice was cool.

"is that why your angry at me?" he said trying to understand.

"at you and the rest of the world" she said bitterly, pulling up her knees and jutting her head over them.

Her face had a brooding look.

_she's so fragile_

"i was just trying to show respect, that i care'

They were silent then:

"can't you tell me why it bothers you so mawata?"

Her eyes grew watery and she shed a single tear but this time he didn't go over and wipe it from her eye or comfort her. What she needed now was listening ears that acuatlly wanted to help.

She cleared her throat and said quietly

"people...call me mawata-chan when they don't know me or care--at least that's what i think--everytime someone calls me that i think of my status in society--that i must be respectable--that i--it may seem like a stupid reason to get all emotional over, she laughed not really meaning it, but to me it isn't"

Mawata had said exactly what she was feeling, like she used to in the old days, writing and pouring her heart out in letters and sending them to D.J sasame."

"you know mawata they could be doing it to show respect for _you_ not your status and family, i respect you and all your hardships and so do your friends and family. Mawata your not alone"

She laughed a watery laugh and he wished it would coutinue.

"you must think of me that i'm always crying around you, i'm sorry" Mawata said wiping her eyes.

"everyone needs to cry sometime and a good cry always helps it makes you feel better"

"it does" she agreed.

They were having a conversation, she wasn't hating him for what she did, she was talking to him however hard that was for her...

_thankyou _

He wanted to countine this conversation

"so you never answered my first question mawata, how old are you?"

"what does it matter?" she said blushing slightly.

He looked at her suprised, "are you ashamed?"

"No!"

"then tell me your age, please" He leaned forward his eyes intense locking on her own in a silent opposition.

She sighed, "oh fine, it's not that much of a big deal anyway, she shrugged, i'm fifteen"

"ahh...a young women, blossming" he commented.

Mawata arched her eyebrow "and you sasame? how old are you?"

"techically i'm twenty-four"

(( i really have no idea, so don't judge my aging i'm guessing ok?))

Mawata frowned, her mind puzzling the problem that suddenly surfaced, that's not possible...because when takako was pretear and you fell in love with her which was sixteen years ago from now you had to be only, only seven"

"ahh, that's why i said i was _techinically,_ twenty four--leafe knights age slowly, very slowly"

"so your not going to grow older?" she looked disheartened, just say...when i'm fifty you'll only be somehwere in your thirties?"

Sasame said gently " there's no guarantee"

"oh" mawata said " forgive me for saying this...,she reached out and touched his cheek her own filled with sadness you could drown in, you must have a hard life sasame staying about the same age while everyone around you seems to grow..."

He blushed at her touch, and the blood rushed to his head, he could barely concentrate on her words rather then her fingertips...

"but like you say look on the bright side, Mawata countinued, you get to help so many people being a leafe knight, and your D.J and help so many people...they don't even no what you look like or your status and all they know is your name and everyone knows who you are...i want to do something great like that..., her voice grew passionate, i want to do something with my life where people know me for what i do not what i am"

She blinked, coming as if out of a trance, realized her hand was still on his face and yanked it away

He didn't really want her hand to move...it was so warm...but now he knew so much about her, stuff hidden beneath the surface...he had never talked to her like this...

"you'll make something great out of your life" he whispered.

Sasame glanced at her, she looked truly happy sitting there with him, probably the same look existed in his eyes, but she looked exhausted too, he started to hum using his leafe...

"sasame don't..." she said half-heartdly

He coutinued and her eyes slowly close and she leaned against him as she nodded off.

Now he alone was the only one awake...

Sasame sat up and pushed her down gently on four of the velvet seats, her hair was tousled and he brushed it off her face

_she looked like a sleeping angel...there was no frown on her face, or agatation, worry, she was just calm,peaceful, _

He had never seen her sleeping before

"goodnight mawata"

He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

He didn't know what made him do it...but her lips were warm and soft...

An eye blinked open halfway

"s-sasame"

He jumped back startled

_oh hell. she saw me!_

In a flash of light he disappeared as all the other knights and family trampled into the trailer letting out a happy jublent cries and lectures that Mawata and Go were safe...

Well...i hope you enjoyed that chapter

it was quite a long one, but that's better then short

tell me what you think of it kay?

bye untill the next chapter


End file.
